This invention relates to ordnance loading systems and more particularly to an adapter for use with the lift boom or lift forks on a weapon loader lift truck to provide additional fore or aft and lateral movements of the ordnance load for very accurate positioning of an ordnance load relative to an aircraft to facilitate the loading or unloading of the same.
Equipment to position ordnance for attachment to aircraft wings and the like have generally been limited in the degrees of freedom of motion provided and in ease for imparting several degrees of freedom. Various systems have been devised to further position a load once a vehicle, such as lift truck or a dolly, has horizontally and vertically positioned the load in the general area for attachment to an aircraft, for example. The lift boom (e.g., fork-lift) or dolly is usually limited to vertical (raising or lowering) movement plus any horizontal movement imparted by moving the entire vehicle and cannot readily or accurately position the load for attachment. Additional degrees of motion are needed between the ordnance device being loaded and the mounting hardware on an aircraft. Ideally the loading vehicle or dolly should also include means to provide these additional degrees of motion with ease and accuracy.